Of Psychopaths and Flirting
by HorsesandVampires
Summary: During a meeting between Michael and Gilroy-Fi has a little fun in a way that only Fi can. Oneshot. Mike x Fi


_**Ok, so this is my first attempt at Burn Notice Fanfiction. I admit it was incredibly hard to write as BN is such an awesome show that fanfiction doesn't even compare, but I tried—I hope I did the characters justice. This was an idea that I was poking around in my head after watching the episodes with Gilroy. It takes place sometime after "Enemies Closer". I figured we all needed a little Mike, Fi, and Gilroy action. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing. All characters and rights belong to Matt Nix and USA etc.**_

_

* * *

_

**Michael POV**

_The problem with playing a convincing rogue spy is actually fabricating the reputation. When you've spent the last two years doing the exact opposite, it makes the convincing that much harder. _

It was a routine meeting. Well, as routine as these Gilroy acquaintances can get. I found myself walking through the lobby of yet another fancy hotel. This one had even more expensive, high-class beach-side accommodations than the last.

Spies are trained to work under any given circumstance in any given place. Yet sometimes it was the places you knew, the places that you passed on the road every day that made your skin crawl just a little bit more as you entered.

It wasn't because of the expansive lobby or the attentive employees—standard issue for any business this high up on the scale. Nothing to worry about in the real world, but in a spy's world, they made all the difference. _Wolves and sheep_. Nothing was to chance, not with the players involved.

I had left Fi in the Charger a few blocks away with strict instructions to "_wait here_." Not that she would listen to me, not that she ever did. Part of me welcomed the back-up, a new establishment ever since the hassle with Larry. And even though the rational part of me prayed she was still in the car, the other side of me couldn't help but glance at each balcony and bench that I passed, hoping for her to be watching.

Things with Gilroy were starting to heat up and I needed all the help I could get. To a spy, nothing was more valuable than the one person you could trust. And as I walked out onto the veranda, past the pool and the hot-tubs, and made my way to the score of beach-side chairs, I chanced one last glance at the hotel structure behind me.

_Nothing was to chance_… Especially when the person running the show was a certain freelance psychopath that made the itch to kill him just a little harder to control each time you laid eyes on him.

"Michael," the familiar accent made my head turn, "nice day, don't you think?" Gilroy lay out on the chair, seemingly enjoying himself as only he could. He gave me a pointed look.

I found myself doing the familiar routine of opening my jacket and turning in a circle, showing that clearly I was not armed. Though I think Gilroy had another reason for making me spin slowly like an Armani model. Not that I want to think about it.

After the "pleasantries" I sat on the other vacant chair and got down to business.

"You wanted to talk," my tone covering my apprehension that always came with one of Gilroy's ploys, "so talk."

"Always so forceful Michael," he eyed my rigid posture a bit too long, "I called this meeting because I am in need of your expertise."

By the way he said _expertise_, I knew this was going to be yet another hire that I was going to kick myself for later.

"A former colleague of mine has seemed to put his lot in with the wrong crowd and I feel a need to teach him a lesson." _This cannot be good_. "Luckily for me he has some personal _investments_—shall we say—in a couple of local hospitals. I want you to get rid of them for me."

I felt my stomach give way, but I held fast. I knew he wasn't talking about investments. He was talking people and a lot of them if I had to barter. My mask must have slipped some because I suddenly felt a hand slide up my thigh. I couldn't stop the flinch.

"Come on Michael, it is a simple favor. One that will have its just rewards." Gilroy was starting to get a little too close for comfort.

I felt myself inching away—despite my training. There are some things that you just don't tolerate, even as a spy. It was at that moment that a shadow framed the corner of my peripheral. My head shot toward the shadow and my eyes found the one person I did not want to see—particularly in this moment.

Fiona stood to my right, hands on her hips in a stance that clearly meant business. It was a stance that I had come to know over the years, and it meant trouble. She made a pointed glare toward Gilroy and then glanced at the current placement of his hand. I could _feel_ the anger coming off of her.

_Shit_.

"Good afternoon boys," her voice came out in that overly sweet tone. She gave a smile as she sank down next to me on the chair, her left leg coming up to rest on my thigh, non-too-discreetly knocking Gilroy's hand off in the process. I looked at her like she was crazy.

I quickly reassembled my mask and turned to Gilroy, giving him a half-apologetic smile. Not that I was sorry in the least. If he was surprised, he didn't show it.

"Fiona Glenanne I presume," the spark in his eyes gave away his irritation as he glanced in her direction. "I don't believe this was an invitation for two Michael," he finished clearly annoyed.

"Oh I was in the neighborhood," Fi purred, "and I figured you two could use the company."

At this point even I was taken aback. It wasn't like Fi to jump into a situation without knowing her opponent. Unlikely as it seems since the most frequently used line of hers is, "Can we shoot them?", but she is quite careful. She wouldn't be alive if she wasn't.

But _this_ unnerved me. Gilroy was unpredictable. And quite frankly I didn't want her anywhere near him. The shot fired at her during our first meeting nearly gave me a heart-attack, and now, with her within his reach, it took every ounce of training I had not to grab her and run. I settled for sending her a warning glare. The returning smirk did nothing to quell that feeling in the pit of my stomach. Whenever Fi got that look in her eyes, it was best to get out of there…fast.

Gilroy seemed undisturbed by our silent communication or the look on my face. "Michael and I were discussing a little job in the works. Involves a couple of local hospitals, though I doubt you would be interested." Only Gilroy could hint at killing innocents with a smile on his face.

"Hospitals? You don't say…" Fi's voice lingered off and I felt the chair release the pressure of her weight as she slipped onto the edge of Gilroy's lounge chair, her leg still balanced on mine. "Would you be in need of any explosives...perhaps a little distraction of fire and smoke? Two of my _favorite_ things." Her voice had taken on a slightly seductive edge as she leaned towards Gilroy. Her face stopping inches from his—I barely kept myself sitting.

To my small satisfaction I saw Gilroy gulp as she leaned in closer. It was nice to see an intrusion of his personal space for once—though Fiona being the culprit lessened the brief high. I watched as her hand slipped to the other side of the chair. It was a movement so natural that it would be hard to notice. That is unless you knew Fiona and that smirk on her face.

Gilroy finally got a hold of himself.

"Explosives, _Miss Glenanne_, will not be necessary." He said it politely, but I could see the control it took not to throw her off of him. He knew better than to do that in front of me—even if I wanted her off myself.

"And as I said before," he continued, a hard edge in his voice that instantly made me tense, "this was a meeting for _two_." He practically growled the last word and sat up, effectively pushing Fi back to my side of the chairs.

Fiona just smirked.

I sighed. Casually as I could, I put an arm out across Fi's front to stop her from doing anything more to put nails in both our coffins.

"Another time then," my tone suggested that was enough for now, enough for both parties.

"Perhaps Michael," Gilroy smiled again and eyed my suggestively. I felt Fi strain against my arm. Then he lay back down in the position I found him in, seemingly without a care in the world.

I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I yanked Fi up by the arm and guided her in front of me, my back to Gilroy as we made our exit. When we were a safe distance down the beach, I turned and gave her a _what-the-hell-where-you-thinking_ glare.

She crossed her arms and glared defiantly back. "What did you expect me to do Michael? Sit around in the Charger and wait for you while Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Creepy makes master plans to take down innocent people!?" She nearly spit the last words at me.

"Well for starters…Yes, staying in the Charger would have been convenient," I started in the smart tone I knew she hated. She scoffed at me. "Not to mention a hell of a lot less dangerous!" My voice rose and octave and she finally met my gaze. "What were you thinking Fiona?"

"What was I thinking Michael?!" She threw up her arms in exasperation. "I was thinking that perhaps a little back-up in a meeting with a _psychopath_ would be the smarter decision. I was thinking that I was tired of being on the sidelines getting _shot at_ from who knows where. I was thinking that I was sick and tired of watching that _nut-job _feel you up!"

The last sentence cut all my opposition short. _Of course_. I shook my head. The show with Gilroy made perfect sense now. She was protecting her territory. She felt threatened and was claiming me—like I wasn't already hers. The thought of Fiona going all primal over a "feel-up" from a potentially crazy and highly dangerous rogue operative made me react in a way I never thought possible.

I laughed. And Fi looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Shut up Michael," It came out in a growl that for some reason made me laugh harder. That is until a punch to the gut made me wrench over in pain, effectively silencing me.

I glanced up to find her in full-out pout mode. The glare still on her face as she glanced in the direction of the hotel. I sobered then and came up behind her. My arms wrapped around her small frame.

"Thanks Fi." I whispered in her ear and I smiled as she turned in my arms.

"I couldn't let you go through with it Michael. Perverted flirting or not, I couldn't just sit there and let him discuss destroying a hospital like it was a favorite holiday." I could feel her shaking in rage against me and I was somehow not surprised that she had overheard far more of the meeting than I first anticipated.

"I wasn't going to go through with it Fi," I met her gaze.

"I know Michael," she leaned against me for a moment before pulling something out from the slip of her dress. "I did, however, give us a little insurance… just in case." My gaze found the small detonator in her fingertips—an eerily familiar detonator.

"Fi…" My voice wavered a warning. "What did you…?"

"Oh hush Michael," she cut me off quickly. "It's nothing that your little perverted friend can't handle. Just something that may make him think twice before ogling you again, or preying on hospitals for that matter." I watched warily as she fingered the device as if it were a precious gift.

The moment that wicked smile hit her face I didn't even have time to twist her arm away. It was too late. The button was pushed and all I could do was watch in horror as the beach-side end of the hotel blew up in a hail of smoke and sand. The ground shook beneath us and I pulled Fi to the ground just as the debris started hurtling toward us.

The smile never left her face.

As the cloud of elements settled, my eyes caught movement near the far end of the beach where the meeting had taken place. The chairs were blown everywhere, but that didn't hide the figure attempting to dig himself out of his newly acquired sand dune. I chuckled to myself as Gilroy's head popped out of the mound and glared in my direction.

I'd be damned if he ever wanted to work with me now, but for some reason it didn't bother me. I beamed at him as I dragged Fi up from the sand. She gave a wave in his direction and laughed as he attempted to pull himself out of the heap of sand—to no avail.

_

* * *

_

_**So….What do you guys think? If you didn't get the hint, Gilroy kinda creeps me out and in all honestly I think he creeps Mike out too lol. Yah, and I can't resist a little Fiona-Blowing-Up-Stuff. She doesn't get to do it enough.**_

_**Reviews would make my day…that is until Burn Notice comes back on haha!**_

_**Thanks for reading--HV**_


End file.
